moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Pit Trap
The Pit Trap is a in . It is used to trap players and animals, and is unique in that it is invisible to all players who are not on the team of the player that placed it. Technical * A maximum of 6 can be built per player. * Takes 30 wood and 30 stone to build. * When an enemy player walks into it, they will no longer be able to move until either the trap is destroyed or they are pushed out of the trap. ** The trapped Player will still be able to rotate, though. * If a becomes trapped, it will no longer be able to move, and hostile animals will no longer be able to harm players. * Mobs can be affected by spike knockback in a pit trap, but players can't. * Pit Traps remain invisible to all players, except the player who placed it and his teammates, until something becomes trapped in it. * Once a Pit Trap becomes visible to a player, it will remain visible. This means that teammates of the player who placed the trap will still be able to see the trap even if they leave the team or are kicked. * Pit Traps are also visible if an entity entered it before, which makes sense as a hole in real life would be obvious if someone stepped in it. * Pit Traps have 500 Health Points. * Pit Traps are available at Age 4, as an alternative to the Boost Pad. Strategy * When building a base, consider building the base to 'herd' any invaders into a certain spot where you have built Pit Traps. * Once an enemy becomes ensnared in your trap, try surrounding him with Spikes and placing Turrets. This technique is known as the Circle of Death. * If an invader gets stuck, do not move against them as they will be pushed out. Instead, try attacking from a distance using a range weapon, a Polearm or a Katana. ** Aim for the part of the player that is not inside the trap so you do not accidentally destroy the trap and free him. *** It is also possible to place a spike in this area. Since the player can not move, there will be no knockback from the Spike and the player will be pinned against the spike and killed instantly. * Use traps to help defeat opponents who are stronger than you. * If you are building a base, never place down all 6 Pit Traps. Always keep at least 2 more Pit Traps with you to trap animals and other players. * If getting a farming build (Axe branch), Use the Pit Trap to defend against players with Katanas as they will be unable to approach you until broken out. While the Katana player attempts to breaks out, place spikes in a circle (be VERY fast) to kill the enemy. Alternatively, just place 2 Turrets and use Bull Helmet to overpower the opponent (unless he/she spams food too fast). * When trapped in a enemy's Pit Trap, place a building behind you as then the enemy would not be able to Spike you. This strategy works 89% of the time as the enemy can still place one to your side and push you into it, although if you are lucky you will get recoiled from the Spike and freed of the Pit Trap. * if an enemy uses the circle of death, try to break the Spikes while breaking the trap with a Katana, as it has a longer reach and can break spikes with the Pit Trap, essentially making an escape route after you freed yourself. * If you pretend to place the Pit Trap, many opponents will attempt to go around the nonexistent Pit Trap allowing you to escape. Trivia * Before there were Pit Traps, there were doors. * Players who become trapped in Pit Traps will never move, not even if they take damage. Animals, however will move if a spike is placed next to them. Occasionally they may even move so far as to escape the trap! * Soldier Helmet trappers optimize the trap to the maximum amount, so be very careful when seeing these players! If you do really want to kill one, make sure to bring lots of experienced players and the ability to place spikes and traps instantly! Or you can just trap the player and use a Bull Helmet and a Diamond Katana. History * 0.896 ** Buffed Health by 100 (400 to 500) * 0.895 ** Nerfed Health by 300 (700 to 400) * 0.42 ** Arrows now go over Pit Traps * 0.38 ** Fixed Collision Box ** Buffed Limit by ??? (??? to 6) * 0.27 ** Buffed Limit by ??? (2 to ???) * 0.25 ** Buffed Health by ??? (??? to 700) * 0.24 ** Added ** Replacement for Door Category:MooMoo.io